X-Men school
by X-menfandomrp
Summary: When my friends and I are bored we RP as the X-men. This story is going to be based on our RPs.
1. Character info

My friends and I get bored at school so we decided to RP as the X-men and this is from our RPs. Genders were decided by a flip of a coin and there are going to be more characters added later once the people RPing them are no longer stressing over a classes. I'll upload the first chapter soon, sorry I can't upload it now but editing is taking forever so here's a character list instead

* * *

Charlotte Xavier-an intelligent but naïve girl who trusts the others maybe too much and can read people's minds

Erik Lensherr-a stubborn and determined young man who believes in mutation pride, can control metal and can't seem to get alone time with his best friend so he can tell her how he feels

Raven Darkholme-Adopted sister to Charlotte and a shape-shifter who wants to be normal, likes rumors

Henry McCoy- genus who likes Raven and has prehensile feet and agility, can be shy

Alex Summers-Bad boy with a temper who can make rings of Plasma

Sean Cassidy-pot head who can control sound with his vocal chords

Sebastian Shaw-Evil teacher no one likes

Moira MacTaggert- reporter for the school newspaper and friend to Charlotte

Emma Frost- Evil teacher how can read minds

James Howlett-Teacher, Rude people like Shaw and Frost but is somehow nice to others. Can't remember most of his past

Sarah Summers-younger sister of Alex Summer, wears sunglasses all the time because she has uncontrollable Optic Blasts in her eyes, doesn't like Howlett


	2. Chapter 1: Anything could happen

Chapter 1

The alarm clock went off, as it was supposed to, at 6:30. Charlotte tried to ignore it but quickly from she couldn't. Charlotte sat up and rubbed the sleep for her eyes before getting up. She turned off the alarm clock and stretched before walking into the hallway. She walked to the door across from her and knocked on the door.

"Raven time to get up," Charlotte waited for a response before walking to the bathroom and turned on the shower. After waiting a couple minutes she stepped in and closed the curtain. While Charlotte was getting cleaned up Raven slipped into Charlotte's room and took the clothes Charlotte laid out the night before. Charlotte finished her shower and brushed her teeth before going back to her room with a towel wrapped around her. She finished drying off and reached for the clothes she laid out the night before but realized that they were gone. Quickly realizing who took them she ran into the room across from her and gasped out her question," Raven where are my clothes?!"

Raven looked up from her closet and smiled at her sister before giving her the clothes from her bed. "Here my dear sister." Charlotte took the clothes her sister give her and looked at them. "These aren't the clothes I set out for today." She held a white knee length dress with blue flowers on it. Raven grabbed the black sweater from Charlotte's hand. "You set this out for today."

"Yes but that's one thing, where's my shirt and pants," Raven shrugged and walked into the bathroom. Charlotte followed her. "It's the first day back after spring vacation, do you really want to wear jeans when you see "him" again." Raven than turned on the shower and turned back to her sister. Charlotte looked at her," him, who?"

"You know who," Raven said in suggestion.

"Erik?" Charlotte asked in disbelief. Raven nodded and Charlotte started to disagree but Raven stopped her. "If you don't wear it I'll knock you out, tie you up, and go to school as you," Raven said seriously than pushed her sister out the door and took her shower while Charlotte got dressed and brushed her shoulder length, brown hair. When they were finally ready to go Raven stopped Charlotte as she was putting on her sneakers and handed her black high heels, "Wear these." Charlotte looked at the shoes and then at her sister like she was crazy, "Why?"

"Because I told you to, now put them on," she said tapping her foot. Charlotte sighed and did as she was told while thinking, "I'm going to break something."

* * *

At school the girls went different ways, Raven to her art class while Charlotte went to English. In English she spotted her best friend, Erik, and sat next to him,"Hey Erik." Erik looked over at Charlotte and smiled.

"Hello Charlotte," he took in what she was wearing," You look…different." Charlotte blushed and looked down at her outfit, "Raven made me." Erik laughed.

"Do I…look bad," Charlotte asked. Erik shook his head, "You never look bad." Charlotte looked up at Erik and asked "Really?" Erik nodded and Charlotte blushed harder. They begin to stare at each other until Erik begin to ask Charlotte out but was interrupted by Henry McCoy, who sat behind Erik," Hey guys, how was your break?" Erik gave Hank a dirty look while Charlotte told them about what her sister and she did over break. A blond lady dressed in a white suit walked into class. She stood in front over everyone and waited until everyone was looking at her. With a seductive smile she began to speak, "Good morning students, my name is Ms. Frost and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year." She wrote her name on the board. Everyone looked around in confusion, many wondering where their teacher was. Hank was the first to speak up.

"Ms. Frost?" Hank asked. Frost turned around and looked at him, "Yes?" He took a second to get the wording right, "Where's Mr. Darcy?" Frost looked down for a moment trying to hide a grin that Charlotte, Erik, and Hank saw even if the rest of the class didn't," He has disappeared, no one has seen him since the middle of last week."

"No one?" Charlotte asked in a worried tone. Frost nodded uncaringly," If anyone has any knows anything than you should probably go to the office and talk to the principle."

"It's funny how they were able to find you right away," Erik said with suspicion. "Luck and that," Frost said before tell everyone to open their books to page 94.

"Charlotte," Erik mentally called out, "I think she's hiding something." Charlotte agreed and began to try to read Frost's mind to find out what she was hiding. Frost stopped what she was doing when she felt someone trying to invade her mind. Even though Charlotte were only a teenager, she was a strong telepath but not strong enough that Emma couldn't push her out easily. Charlotte whimpered in pain for a second before going back in. Erik watched, growing worried when he saw Charlotte's nose began to bleed. Emma pushed Charlotte out of her mind with more force and Charlotte screamed before passing out. Erik quickly picked her up and headed out of the room with Hank following behind. Emma smiled victorious at them.

Charlotte came to in the nurse's office a couple minutes before the bell rang. "What happened?" Erik asked. Charlotte blinked and tried to make sense of what happened, "I'm not sure, I was trying to read her mind but I kept on being pushed out." Erik and Hank looked at each other than at Charlotte.

"Do…do you think she's like us?" Hank asked rubbing his neck awkwardly. Charlotte nodded as they fell into an uneasy silence. After the nurse knew Charlotte was okay she sent them to their next class. Hank was very happy because he shared this period with Raven so he quickly changed into his P.E. clothes and joined the other students. Luckily the teacher hadn't walked into the gym yet and all the students were standing around talking. Raven saw Hank walk in and left the group of girls she was talking to. She met him half way and asked about her sister. Hank looked around be leaning in a bit and whispered," Charlotte's alright, she just had some kind of bad reaction from the new English teacher."

Raven gave him a look that told him she wanted more info, "And?"

"And what?" Hank asked blushing a little due to the fact that his crush was still talking to him which he really shouldn't because they are friends but he couldn't help it, she was so pretty and smelt so good.

"My sister doesn't go around reading people's mind, why did she try to read the teacher's?" Raven asked quickly as she saw the teacher come in. Hank didn't have time to answer her because everyone was ordered to get into their spots and begin warm-ups but luck was on Raven's side because the teacher decided to give them a free period. She caught up to Hank who was running around the room, "So?" Hank jumped in surprise, "So what?"

"Why was Charlotte trying to read the teacher's mind?"

"We thought she was hiding…something and she was," Hank said before stopping at a water fortune and taking a long drink. "Really, what?" Raven became very interested at the sound of possible juicy gossip. She was already thinking about all the dirty secrets a teacher would want to hide. Hank shook his head, knowing what she was thinking and began to run again," She's like us." A flash of disappointment went across Raven's face," Oh, that's…good, right?" Hank shook his head again and stopped running to tell her what had happened to Charlotte in the classroom," If she's willing to do that to one mind reader just trying to learn the truth than I'd be scared to see what she'd do to someone that's not doing anything."

When Charlotte got to her 2nd period class she found that ever seat was taken except the one in front of Sarah Summer, a brunette who wore sunglasses inside but probably only 3 people knew why, which was a good thing because Charlotte needed to warn Sarah and her brother about Frost. Charlotte sat in front of Sarah and waited for the right moment to talk to her. Mr. Tudor gave them pages in the book to read and take notes on than slipped out to do something. Charlotte watched him go before turning around to Sarah, "Hey…Sarah right?" Sarah nodded and Charlotte gave her a warm friendly smile," I know this isn't my business but I know the truth behind why you wear those sunglasses." Sarah became very pale and nervously asked how. Charlotte looked around before answering," I can read minds."

"Really? What did I have for breakfast?" Sarah asked thinking of the pancakes and eggs she ate this morning. Charlotte read Sarah's mind, remembering every detail before telling her," Pancakes drowned in maple syrup and eggs which were scrambled. Sarah was scared and amazed," What do you want?"

"To warn you and help you if you want," Charlotte said truthfully. Sarah didn't know what it was about Charlotte but she felt she could trust her," Warn me about what?" Mr. Tudor came back in and Charlotte had to turn around but she decided to write the warning down than hand it to Sarah. Sarah quickly opened the note which said:

"Beware of the new English teacher, Ms. Frost, she's hiding something."

* * *

Later that night Erik, Charlotte, and Raven were watching a movie in Charlotte's room until Raven ran out of popcorn. She had them pause the movie while she got more. After Raven left the room Erik looked at Charlotte with worry.

"I'm fine Erik, please stop worrying," Charlotte said after picking up on his feelings.

"Are you sure?" Erik said unsure but she nodded and gave him a smile before cuddling up to him. He almost asked her out but Raven came back with bigger bowl of popcorn than what she had last time and sat herself between them with a devilish smile. Charlotte thought of the danger Ms. Frost could posed but then shook her head at that thought because even through Frost was powerful, she was only one person. How much damage can one person do.

Miles away in an abundant building, Emma Frost was talking to her "friends" about the mutants she met today," You were right Sebastian, high schools are filled with mutants that no one knows about."

Sebastian gave Emma a wicked grinned, pleased to know he was right," What did I tell you? Everyone thinks their teenagers are just going through a faze or fab, they'd never think it could be a mutation." A demon like man brought in Mr. Tudor who was tied up. Sebastian walked around the normal man than looked at Emma," What will I be teaching?"

* * *

Author(s) note: We are looking for ideas for a new and better title so if you have any suggestions tell us in review. We are also going to try to match up songs to chapters like this chapter is matched up with "Anything could happen" by Ellie Goulding (not the best match up). Please leave reviews and comments


End file.
